


What Could Have Been

by Kookies_And_Kreme



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_And_Kreme/pseuds/Kookies_And_Kreme
Summary: This is a compilation of different stories at different points of the show about what could have happened if things had gone differently in many different places in the Sex Education timeline.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario takes place in Season 1, Episode 4. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. 
> 
> Enjoy!

[At the Pool]

“So why don’t you do boyfriends?” Otis asked, genuinely curious.

Maeve shrugged. “Just someone else to let you down, isn’t it?”

Otis chuckled at that, and says “You really think tha-”

Maeve pushed him in the pool before he could finish his sentence and jumped in the pool with him. They splashed each other, laughing and forgetting all of their problems.

Once they finally stopped, Otis asked again “Why don’t you want to go out with Jackson? I mean really?”

Maeve was surprised at his persistence. “No we don’t do that therapy thing. Save that for the clinic.”

Otis looked at her to let her know he wouldn’t back down.

Maeve rolled her eyes. “Fine. He’s Jackson and I’m-”

“Maeve” Otis finished for her.

Maeve shook her head. “No I’m a grotty, stinky cockbiter who lives in a caravan.”

Otis laughed. “Oh, come on! You’re not that stinky. Anyway, I thought it was the scrote you bit.”

Maeve laughed and pushed him underwater. Otis struggled to get back up and started laughing. Then he turned serious again.

“You’re just as amazing as he is, Maeve. Probably even more amazing. You need to stop putting yourself down. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” He said.

She was surprised at his sincerity and replied, “Alright Dickhead, I’ll keep that in mind.” She took his hand underwater, which seemed to surprise him. It didn’t seem to be an unpleasant surprise, though. “I don’t want to be with Jackson, though.” She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back, he looked both stunned and satisfied. “Otis Milburn, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes! I mean, yes.” He said, trying to seem indifferent. He couldn’t conceal his smile, though.

“Great. Okay, let’s go, Boyfriend.” She said.  
“Right behind you, Girlfriend.” He replied.

When they got out of the pool, Maeve’s phone buzzed again. Otis’s smile faded. “I need to tell you something.” He said.

“About what?” She asked.

“Promise not to get angry?”

“No promises.”

“I took money from Jackson and told him what you like.” Otis said.

Maeve tried and failed to conceal her anger. “What the fuck Otis? You too? I trusted you!”

Otis faltered. “No you don’t understand. He shoved the money into my hand at study hall and just walked off. I went into the locker room later and told him I wouldn’t help him, and to take the money back, but he just started talking about you like you were an inanimate object, like a Rubik's cube. I got angry and I asked if he even thought about asking what you like. He asked me what you like, and I told him. I helped him without realizing.”

Maeve started to calm down. “You should’ve just told me.”

“I didn’t think I would have to if I just gave the money back.” Otis replied.

Maeve replied, “Well apparently you thought wrong. Let’s go, Dickhead.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere. I could even help you with your excited little friend down there.”

“Otis looked down. He saw a tent forming in his pants and got embarrassed. “Whoa, uh I don’t know, I’m not sure I-”

“Kidding. Let’s go to my caravan and watch some telly.”

“Sure. Let me just text Eric and tell him I won’t be biking home with him.”

“Cool. I’ll be outside.”

Otis pulled out his phone and texted Eric:

O: Hey dude. Can’t ride home w/ u today.

E: Oh. Why not?

O: Oh, nothing big, just gonna got to my new GIRLFRIEND’S house!

E: MAEVE? SHE SAID YES?!?

O: Well, she asked me.

E: Shoulda known. alr I’ll see u later at ur house today. And you will tell me EVERYTHING.

O: lol ok see u later

Otis put his phone away and started walking out. Just outside, he saw Jackson trying to catch up to him. Quickly, he caught up to Maeve before Jackson could ask him for any advice.

“Hey, Maeve. Hey, Aimee.”

“Hey Maeve’s new boyfriend, I see you two finally stopped dodging each other.” Aimee replied. “I’m so happy for you two, you were just meant to be!”

Maeve laughed. “Yeah, so you can probably tell that I told Aimee.”

Otis grinned. “Yeah, I told Eric too.”

Aimee smiled at them and said, “Alright, I’ll go ahead and leave before things get hot and sweaty around here.” She started walking and called, “Make sure you get inside the caravan before shagging!”

*****

“It’s bigger on the inside. It’s actually really nice.” Otis commented.

“Yeah, well. It’s still a caravan.” she said, cleaning up after the chaotic morning she had today.

“You got anything good to watch?”

“We can watch the office.”

“British?”

“British.”

As the television light flickered over both of them, they both realized that neither of them were paying attention to the TV. Maeve looked at Otis with her head on his shoulder, finally happy, realizing that she was not alone. Otis gazed at her beautiful face, still unable to believe that she actually wanted to be with him.

“I love you.” He breathed.

Maeve sat up and looked at him. “What?”

“Oh shit, I said that out loud. I’m sorry, you don’t have to say it back, I know it’s too early-”

He was cut off by Maeve pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She pulled back after a few seconds, and said, “I love you too, Dickhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that fanfiction.
> 
> Like I said, it is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate feedback.
> 
> Don't be too mean though! :)


End file.
